This invention relates to apparatus for converting into useful energy movements imparted thereto by movements of water, preferably sea waves and/or sea currents.
Various forms of apparatus are known having a movable member which is moved by sea waves relative to a fixed structure and whose movement is converted to usable energy. The fixed structure is usually mounted on the sea bed and this produces vast engineering problems and difficulties. It also means that such apparatus cannot be used in great depths of water.
The known apparatus usually can only extract energy from one direction of water, i.e. either horizontal movement or vertical movement but not both. This greatly reduces the efficiency of the apparatus.